No siempre puedes tenerlo todo
by JustNita
Summary: Ranma y Akane van a empezar la universidad, las cosas entre ellos no han cambiado. Akane decide que es momento de un cambio mientras que Ranma, decide ir a las montañas allí conoce a una anciana que le enseñara una técnica con la que podrá deshacerse de su maldición. Pero cuando ganas algo pierdes algo. ¿Estará dispuesto a arriesgarse? Porque a veces no siempre puedes tenerlo todo.
Hola chicos, estoy de vuelta esta vez con un one-shot sobre nuestra pareja favorita.

Quiero aprovechar y agradecerles todo el apoyo que recibí con mi historia anterior "Después de todos estos años", son lo máximo.

Espero que disfruten también de esta.

Como siempre todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es original y esta hecha sin fines de lucro.

Nos leemos abajo ;)

 **No siempre puedes tenerlo todo**

Nuestra historia comienza en las montañas cercanas a la ciudad de Nerima, en una cueva junto a las cataratas donde se puede ver a un joven artista marcial de cabellos azabaches sujetados en una trenza y con penetrantes ojos azul grisáceo discutiendo con una anciana de aspecto agradable, sentada alrededor de una fogata.

La mujer era pequeña y menuda casi de la misma estatura que Cologne, tenía el cabello largo y completamente blanco recogido en una elegante cola de caballo y vestía un kimono tradicional color azul oscuro.

\- ¿Por qué se niega a enseñarme esa técnica?- preguntaba Ranma con fastidio.

\- Ya has aprendido muchas otras durante tu estadía aquí- respondía la anciana sin dejar de comer la improvisada sopa que ambos habían preparado

\- Ya, pero esta es la más importarte y aún más en mi condición- rebatía el muchacho

\- Muchacho no siempre puedes obtener todo lo que deseas- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Y aunque apenas había conocido al chico hace unas semanas, se había encariñado mucho con aquel apuesto joven y sabia que a veces podría ser muy tozudo, ella lo conocía mucho más de lo que él pensaba no por algo había vivido muchos más años que Happosai y Cologne, y con la edad había adquirido sabiduría y experiencia, sin contar muchas buenas técnicas útiles en combate. Una de ellas era como poder ejercer a tu verdadero yo, la cual consistía en separar a tu verdadera esencia del resto de las limitaciones que tienes, con ello no sólo se fortalecía al guerrero si no que en el caso de Ranma o algún otro maldito de Jusenkyo significaba hacer prevalecer a su verdadera forma todo el tiempo, por eso en aquel momento el chico le rogaba hasta el cansancio aprender aquella táctica que lo haría librarse de la pelirroja para siempre

Cansada suspiro, sabía que Ranma no estaría satisfecho hasta conseguir lo que quería.

\- Esta bien- aceptó resignada por tanta insistencia- pero el entrenamiento es arduo y difícil

\- No importa lo que tenga que hacer o que tan difícil sea, nadie puede con el gran Ranma Saotome- respondió confiado

\- Esto no es como lo que has enfrentado en el pasado- le advirtió seria- deberás luchar contra ti mismo y tus impulsos, si de verdad deseas aprender, si de verdad deseas curarte, no tiene que haber en tu mente nada más importante que deshacerte de tu maldición ¿Entendiste?

\- Claro que si- contestó alegre dedicándole una sonrisa- créame anciana que no hay nada más importante para mí que librarme de este martirio

\- En esta vida, Ranma, no puedes tener todo lo que quieres, siempre tendrás que elegir entre una cosa o la otra, al ganar algo perdemos algo, es la ley del universo- dijo la mujer mirándolo directamente a los ojos- ¿Estas dispuesto a arriesgarte? - preguntó desafiándolo con la mirada.

\- Claro que si- respondió aún sin entender del todo lo que la anciana le había dicho- si con eso dejo de convertirme en mujer, bien valdrá la pena renunciar a una o dos cosas

\- Cinco- lo interrumpió ella, pero al ver la mirada del muchacho que no parecía comprender agrego- Cinco días durará el entrenamiento

Ranma la miro serio, él había partido hacia casi 3 semanas del dojo Tendo apenas finalizaron las evaluaciones, por increíble que parezca había podido pasar todos y cada uno de los exámenes para graduarse del instituto, claro que con mucha ayuda de su prometida, y dentro de poco ambos empezarían la universidad. La verdad era que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo ya que su meta era ser el mejor artista marcial de todo el mundo, pero para su querida marimacho eso le hacía mucho ilusión, así que aceptó seguir con sus estudios sólo por ella. Para su suerte consiguió entrar con una beca de deportes así que prácticamente ya tenía su futuro casi asegurado. Por eso había decidido partir a entrenar antes de que las clases comenzarán ya que después no tendría mucho tiempo para él, y aunque Akane había insistido en acompañarlo, cosa que no le desagradaba en absoluto pero que aún no podía admitir abiertamente; sin embargo, al final no pudo ya que ella aún tenía que inscribirse en la Universidad y no quería perderse la primera semana de clases.

Cuando él partió, ella se notaba triste pero como siempre Ranma estropeó el momento diciéndole unos de sus muy coloridos insultos, así que al final su tristeza cambio a enojo e incluso lo ayudó a llegar más rápido a las montañas cortesía de su querido mazo. Había prometido regresar después de dos semanas, fue casi un milagro que Shampoo y Kodachi no lo siguieran, Ukyo había dejado de hacerlo hace poco más de medio año. Los primeros días entreno por su cuenta pero casi al terminar la semana tuvo la suerte de conocer a Kaede-sama, aquella simpática viejita que guardaba mucho más conocimiento del que aparentaba y que de buen grado había aceptado entrenarlo.

Se suponía que tenía que regresar a casa hace ya 6 días, pero simplemente no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, ya se había perdido la ceremonia de graduación y las 2 primeras semanas de clases en la universidad que más daba si perdía otra, sabía que esto no se presentaría de nuevo. Bien podía aguantar no ver a Akane por unos 5 días más y quizá si podía volver a ser un hombre completo por fin reuniría valor suficiente para confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Moría por verla desde que se marchó pero si eso era a lo que la anciana se refería al no poder tener todo lo que uno quería, estaba dispuesto a soportar unos días más, total ya tendrían toda una vida para estar juntos y hasta seguro ella se lo agradecería al final.

\- Acepto- dijo muy autosuficiente- mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento- y sin más se fue a dormir preparándose para lo que sería el día siguiente.

Con los primeros rayos de sol, Ranma y la anciana Kaede se pusieron en marcha hacia las cataratas cercanas a la cueva, una vez allí la mujer le enseño a Ranma como dejar fluir su energía por cada parte de su cuerpo para después concentrarla en un punto especifico en este caso sus manos. Como era de esperarse el muchacho domino la técnica rápidamente y para después del almuerzo ya estaban listos para ponerlo en práctica.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Ranma a la mujer la cual le había dado un objeto de plata redondo tamaño de una fuente

-Es un espejo- respondió ella

Ranma miro curioso el objeto por ambos lados y le retiro el polvo que poseía, se dio cuenta que Kaede tenía razón era un espejo, pero notaba algo raro en él; al reflejar la cascada, los arboles e incluso a la misma Kaede todo parecía normal pero por alguna razón él no podía ver su imagen dentro de él.

-Este espejo refleja al verdadero yo de cada cosa, así sea animal o humano- empezó a explicarle Kaede- Ranma tu entrenamiento estará concluido cuando seas capaz de verte en él. Ponte en posición por favor- le pidió la mujer, él subió hasta una roca alta suspendida a mitad de la cascada y lo hizo- Ahora debes cerrar los ojos y concentrar tu energía en el espejo.

Ranma se disponía a hacer lo que la anciana le indico pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Ranma, escúchame bien, por ningún motivo deberás soltar el espejo, tendrás que superar pruebas muy difíciles… pero no las del tipo que estas acostumbrado- añadió al ver lo confiado que este se veía- no podrás luchar con tus puños esta vez, y sobre todo, muchacho, tienes que en verdad desear estar aquí más que en ningún otro sitio.

-No se preocupe, anciana, no hay ningún otro lugar en el que quisiera estar. Por fin podré curarme de esta maldición.

Ranma volvió a tomar posición y sintió su energía recorrer su cuerpo concentrándose en el espejo que tenía en sus manos.

"Buena suerte, Ranma" escuchó antes de sumergirse en la obscuridad.

Ranma se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, únicamente iluminado por lo que él al principio pensó que era la luna pero después de observar detenidamente se dio cuenta que podía verse a él mismo afuera y a la anciana Kaede junto a él. Se asusto un poco pero después entendió que se encontraba dentro del espejo.

Avanzo unos cuantos pasos y fue rodeados de muchos espejos los cuales contenían diversas imágenes de su vida que pasaban como videos frente a él, vio las aventuras que tuvo de su padre de pequeño, en otro observo las veces que había salido corriendo gracias a su temor por los gatos, otro con sus amigos en el instituto, también vio uno en los que reflejaba su amistad con Ukyo y por más que intento no recordaba o no reconocía los sucesos que aparecían en varios otros.

-¿De qué se trata esto anciana?- grito al vacío

"Estos son sucesos Ranma, episodios que han pasado o que están pasando en este momento por eso no reconoces algunos de ellos y otros los ves muy familiares…"

Ranma dirigió su atención a un espejo donde se veían cosas que vivió junto a Akane, como la navidad en la que le regalo aquel portarretrato, cuando casi se besaron en la obra de la escuela, cuando patinaron juntos o corriendo para llegar a tiempo. Al verlos no puedo evitar sonreír, bien podía seguir reviviendo esos momentos todo el día, pero la voz de la anciana lo saco del trance.

"Concéntrate muchacho, debes escoger la parte de ti a la que desees transmitir tu verdadero yo"

Ranma hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero obedeció a la mujer, rápidamente encontró el espejo donde se encontraba la linda pelirroja saliendo del estanque de Jusenkyo, seguido por la escena donde tantas veces había perseguido al panda, siendo abrazada por Kuno, besada por Shampoo y retada por Kodachi. Tomo el enorme espejo en sus manos y este rápidamente se redujo al tamaño original del espejo que le había dado la anciana, vio su silueta en su interior pero para su sorpresa una agradable pelirroja era la que le devolvía la mirada e imitaba todos sus gestos.

"Esta es la parte más sencilla, chico, tu cuerpo de la superficie se esta encargando de transmitir tu energía al espejo que tienes en tus manos; tu solo tienes que concentrarte en no soltarlo, pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas en los demás espejos, tu prioridad debe ser permanecer aquí. Recuerda que no debes desear estar en ningún otro lugar ni ninguna otra cosa para que esto funcione"

-Bah, eso es pan comido anciana, sentarse a esperar… Vaya difícil entrenamiento el suyo- respondía él sentándose en el piso un poco fastidiado, esperaba que su cura le supondría un poco más de desafío.

Pasaba el tiempo y Ranma se había dedicado a mirar en los enormes espejos que lo rodeaban, había no solo visto parte de su niñez o revivido bonitos momentos junto a su prometida, sino que también pudo observar como Nabiki ocultaba algunas de su cámaras y micrófonos por la casa y el dojo, incluso en la habitación de Akane y la suya, se había esmerado en memorizar los lugares para poder deshacerse de ellos apenas llegara a casa. Uno de los espejos le mostro como el Dr. Tofú se preparaba para invitar salir a Kasumi innumerables veces pero siempre los nervios lo traicionaban y terminaba haciendo un papelón bailando con Bety o hablando incoherencias, definitivamente apenas llegara hablaría con Akane para ayudar a ese par, estaba seguro que a su prometida le encantaría la idea y si hubieran sabido antes lo que el doctor intentaba hacer, seguramente ya le hubieran dado una mano hace mucho.

En ese momento se encontraba viéndose a sí mismo en sus diferentes combates intentando ver en que podía mejorar cuando escucho la voz de Akane salir de uno de los espejos más lejanos, rápidamente fue a sentarse frente a él y vio como Akane, Ukyo y sus amigas se encontraban en la heladería teniendo una alegre charla, todas portaban el uniforme escolar aunque Ukyo vestía la versión masculina de este. Puso toda su atención en la chica de cabellos azules, como la ha extrañado desde su partida y el simple hecho de verla lo ponía muy feliz.

-Felicidades Ukyo, no sabía que te habías decidido por una escuela de cocina- decía Sayuri

-¿Y tu Akane? - preguntaba Yuka divertida- ¿Iras a Tokyo con nosotras o es que acaso piensas casarte con Ranma de una vez?

Ante la pregunta la joven casi se atraganta con el helado que estaba comiendo, y empezó a toser estrepitosamente.

-Pero que cosas dices Yuka- respondía molesta Akane- yo pienso ir a la universidad pero no a la de Tokyo si no la que esta casi a las afueras de Nerima

-Uhmm ya veo- agregaba Sayuri con una mirada picara- la misma en la que Ranma se gano una beca…

La peli azul estaba cada vez mas molesta con sus amigas, el tema de su prometido era un asunto delicado, desde lo ocurrido en Jusenkyo y la boda fallida, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho simplemente ambos actuaron como si nunca hubiera pasado y eso le dolía más de lo que le gustaba admitir, y mucho menos si Ukyo estaba cerca, si bien es cierto que la chica ese último año había dejado de acosar y obsesionarse con su prometido, aún le resultaba incomodo hablar de ciertos temas delante de ella.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?- pregunto Akane realmente incomoda

-Esta bien Akane- respondía Sayuri- pero solo si nos dices que tal besa Ranma

Akane abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Ranma no pudo evitar ruborizarse a pesar de que él solo estaba de espectador.

-Yo…yo… yo no…- empezó a tartamudear la chica

-Vamos Akane, hemos sido tus amigas toda la preparatoria merecemos saber aunque sea ese detalle- la animaba Yuka- estoy segura que a Ukyo no le importa ¿o si Ukyo?

La chica de la espátula sonrió amigablemente, no lucía molesta en absoluto.

-Ellas tienen razón Akane, yo hace bastante tiempo me di cuenta que solo veo a Ran-chan como un amigo

-Un poco difícil de creer puesto que lo estuvo persiguiendo desde que llego…- decía astutamente Sayuri, pero Ukyo la interrumpió

-Es verdad- respondió lo más sincera posible- de algún modo siempre supe que él solo me veía y me vera siempre como una amiga, me tomo tiempo aceptarlo pero no puedo estar siempre detrás de alguien que no me quiere…-para este momento Akane la miraba sorprendida y Ranma se había quedado sin habla-…Además… yo…yo…yo besé a alguien

Las chicas estallaron en gritos y pidieron saber el nombre del misterioso chico, Akane quien aun no salía de su impresión no pudo evitar contagiarse de la emoción de sus amigas y en el fondo se alegraba por Ukyo, ella era una de las prometidas que mejor le caía.

Después de mucha insistencia Ukyo conto como con las evaluaciones finales le faltaba tiempo para atender su local de Okonomiyakis así que decidió contratar a Ryoga hace más o menos 3 meses, y aún no sabía cómo explicarlo pero al parecer la convivencia y el tener un amor imposible los había acercado hasta que un día el torpemente la había invitado a cenar y accidentalmente habían terminado en el suelo y sin poder evitarlo se besaron.

Ranma estaba sorprendido, eso explicaba muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que p-chan no se había aparecido en mucho mucho tiempo por el dojo. El sabía que Ryoga había aceptado trabajar con Ukyo después de que se diera cuenta que Akari lo quería más como cerdo que como humano, pero pensaba que lo hacía para estar más cerca de Akane. Jamás se imagino una noticia como esta.

Después de la confesión, las chicas se retiraron pero Ukyo retuvo a Akane pidiéndole hablar con ella, así que ambas se fueron al parque y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol.

-Akane…yo…yo te debo una disculpa, ya sabes, por todo lo que te hice pasar desde que llegue- dijo la castaña con la mirada clavada en el suelo- y aunque no lo creas ahora yo solo veo a Ran-chan como un amigo de la infancia, un gran amigo por cierto

-Ukyo te creo- respondía la peli azul sonriéndole para inspirarle confianza- y me alegro mucho por ti y por Ryoga

-Gracias… y respecto por lo de hace un rato quiero que sepas que no me afecta que cuentes los besos entre tu y Ran-chan- dijo un poco más alegre la cocinera

Ahora fue el turno de Akane de agachar la cabeza en señal de tristeza

-No hay nada que contar respecto a eso

-Vamos Akane puedes confiar en mi…

-Lo sé- la interrumpió- pero simplemente no hay nada que contar porque nunca nos hemos besado- admitió triste- lo más cercano que hemos estado de eso fue cuando él entro en estado neko-ken y roso mis labios.

-Akane, yo lo siento… yo no sabía…

-Descuida, no importa- dijo intentando animarse- pero dime Ukyo ¿Cómo superaste a Ranma?

-Creo que tienes derecho a saberlo- contesto tranquila- toda mi vida crecí pensando que me casaría con él por la promesa que hizo su padre, pero cuando llegue aquí con el tiempo me di cuenta que Ranma no me quería de esa forma, solo que no se atrevía a decírmelo directo…Además estaban Shampoo y Kodachi también queriendo llamar su atención. Yo no sé ellas pero yo en algún momento de verdad lo llegue amar, Akane, lo amaba tanto que dolía su rechazo, me dolía ver como no era capaz de decidirse de una vez… me dolía tanto…

-No entiendo- dijo Akane- si lo amabas ¿Por qué no seguiste luchando por él?

-Porque me di cuenta que el amor no puede ser unilateral, no puedes tener una relación si solo una persona la desea… Tú tuviste razón todo el tiempo, no podíamos obligarlo a casarse con nosotras, yo lo amaba y quería que él fuera feliz pero sobretodo yo tengo dignidad y no podía seguir arrastrándome detrás de un chico toda la vida- tomó una gran bocanada de aire para continuar- Decidí empezar de nuevo, no quería abandonar esta ciudad después de todo había hecho muy buenos amigos aquí, pero necesitaba un cambio… Al principio fue duro, lo admito, quería odiarlo y reclamar venganza pero poco a poco me di cuenta que a pesar de lo que paso él siempre sería para mi un gran amigo, y cuando admití eso fue entonces cuando las cosas empezaron a marchar bien, encontré la paz en mi interior y pude volver a ser feliz como no lo era en mucho tiempo y luego encontré a Ryoga…- se sonrojo un poco al recordar al chico-… Supongo que es verdad cuando dicen que a veces el amor esta más cerca de lo que se piensa… Tuve a Ryoga frente a mi todo este tiempo pero no lo veía porque estaba obsesionada con Ranma, cuando tuve el valor de dejarlo ir irónicamente encontré lo que siempre había buscado, alguien que me quiera.

Akane no lo soporto más, escuchar la confesión de Ukyo la había golpeado en lo más profundo. Ukyo tuvo dignidad y se retiro de un amor que le hacía daño ¿y ella? ¿Acaso ella no tenía dignidad? Su amiga la consoló hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de caer.

-Yo…yo… yo también tengo dignidad- fue lo primero que dijo apenas se recupero, Ukyo pareció no entenderla por lo que se apresuro a continuar- tienes razón Ukyo, no puedo desperdiciar el resto de mi vida esperando a que se decida ¿y qué tal si al final no se decide por mi? Después de todo soy la única a la que insulta, la única de la cual se niega a comer lo que prepara, la única que ofende, la única que…

-La única por la que en verdad se preocupa- la interrumpió Ukyo- Akane no creo que tu caso sea igual que el mío, de todas nosotras yo creo que tu serás la que al final termine con Ran-chan…

-Yo no creo eso- respondió Akane- hemos tenido buenos momentos sabes y cuando yo pienso que por fin…- soltó un gran suspiro- él solo vuelve a insultarme o niega lo que dijo- las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar nuevamente por sus mejillas- nunca se lo he dicho a nadie pero en Jusenkyo el me dijo que me amaba cuando pensó que yo no podía escucharlo, por eso acepte la boda…pensé que las cosas podían mejorar a partir de allí… pero cuando lo encaré, él lo negó, dijo que no lo recordaba y que quizá lo había imaginado… a veces pienso que si lo hice…cada vez ese recuerdo se hace más borroso, ahora ya no puedo estar tan segura de lo que escuche…- más lagrimas caían de sus ojos pero ella ya no las intentaba detener

-Akane, no llores estoy segura que Ran-chan te quiere más que a nada…

-No más que a su cura- dijo ella en triste- me dejo plantada en altar por conseguirla ¿ya no lo recuerdas? Ustedes no arruinaron la boda… él lo hizo… y si solo sigue con esta locura del compromiso es por honor…yo…yo…yo no se hacer Ukyo- dijo escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos y llorando libremente

-Dime Akane ¿y tu? ¿tu en verdad lo amas o solo estas con él por el honor de sus familias? Incluso puede ser por costumbre

Ranma en ese momento tenía el corazón hecho un puño, no podía creer lo imbécil que había sido, no sabía que Akane se sintiera de ese modo. Tenía que arreglar ese asunto lo más rápido posible, pero antes quería escuchar la respuesta que su prometida le daría a U-chan

-Pues yo…yo…

La respuesta nunca llego ya que en ese momento unas chicas corrieron a abrazar a su amiga peli azul que lloraba.

-No te preocupes Akane para eso nos tienes a nosotras- dijo Yuka saliendo con Sayuri de un arbusto, al parecer habían escuchado toda la conversación

-Tienes razón Ranma no te merece, no las merece a ninguna de las dos- secundo Sayuri abrazando a su amiga

-Además mira el lado positivo, pronto empezaras la universidad, conocerás gente nueva…conocerás chicos nuevos, estoy segura que encontraras a uno que si te quiera- animaba Yuka

-Chicas no creo que sea buena idea…-intervenía Ukyo-… Akane yo creo que deberías esperar a que Ranma regrese y hablar con él sinceramente, estoy segura que él…

-No Ukyo- dijo cortantemente Sayuri- Ranma tuvo su oportunidad, tuvo miles de oportunidades durante todos estos años y no las aprovecho, Akane se merece a alguien mejor…

-¡Exacto!- grito Yuka- y ya se como… Akane, Ukyo es hora de hacerles un cambio de imagen.

-¡Si!-gritaba alegremente Sayuri- Ukyo es momento de que te veas más femenina y Akane, amiga, no lo tomes a mal pero los vestidos que usas ya no son para ti.

Ambas agarraron a las chicas y prácticamente las arrastraron hacia el centro comercial.

-Este será un nuevo comienzo…- gritaban a coro Yuka y Sayuri

-Un nuevo comienzo…- repitió Akane muy bajito que ninguna de las otras tres llego a oír, pero que cierto chico que estaba de espectador entendió con toda claridad -un comienzo sin Ranma- intento dar una sonrisa a sus amigas y la imagen empezó a difuminarse

-Ranma… Ranma… Ranma…RANMA!

El muchacho abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a la anciana Kaede muy divertida frente a él, quien continuaba en posición de loto.

-Así que fácil ¿no?- le pregunto sonriendo- Casi sueltas el espejo muchacho

Ranma arrugo un poco el entrecejo y bajo su vista hacia sus manos, donde efectivamente pudo comprobar lo que la mujer le decía, el espejo estaba a casi nada de caerse. Iba a replicar cuando los recordó lo que vio allí dentro.

La anciana entendió que por hoy sería suficiente del entrenamiento, así que hábilmente le quito el espejo a Ranma y lo examino detalladamente, luego se lo paso al muchacho que parecía pensativo.

-¿Qué es lo que ves, muchacho?- le pregunto haciéndolo salir de trance

-Pues yo…- respondió Ranma como despertando de un sueño y enfocando su atención al objeto. Lo que observo lo dejo sin habla- Es la pelirroja- dijo exaltado- es decir era… su cabello, ha cambiado…ya no es rojo…es … es negro…

La anciana sonrió ante esto.

-Para ser el primer día lo has hecho muy bien, tu entrenamiento estará completo cuando en vez de reflejar a la chica te refleje a ti, entonces tu maldición habrá acabado. Vamos es hora de regresar al campamento

Ambos recorrieron el camino de vuelta, sin embargo Ranma estaba más callado de lo usual, de hecho no pregunto o hizo ningún comentario hasta la cena.

-Anciana- dijo Ranma una vez que hablo- lo que vi en los espejos ¿es real?

Kaede sonrió al ver la mirada de preocupación con que el chico hablaba, ella desde el exterior había podido ver lo mismo que él, jamás se imagino que la debilidad del gran Ranma Saotome era su propia prometida.

-Claro que si- respondió ella con calma- te lo dije antes, son sucesos que han pasado o que pasan en ese momento

-Yo…yo vi algo…- admitía avergonzado

-Te refieres a esa linda chica ¿Cómo es que se llama?- decía la anciana divirtiéndose a costa de su alumno- Ah si… Akane ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar si repites su nombre todas las noches mientras duermes?

Ranma se sonrojo al escuchar eso, pero tenía que saber, así que respondió lo más serio que pudo

-Es mi prometida

-Lo sé- respondió rápidamente la mujer- y por lo que escuche fue un arreglo de sus padres y tú no la tratas muy bien que digamos, no es de extrañar que la pobrecita se haya cansado de ti…- agrego con clara provocación hacia el joven- aunque para ella será muy fácil reemplazarte, tengo que admitir que es muy linda…claro que no tanto como yo de joven, pero aun así…

-Solo quiero que me diga ¿Cuándo paso eso?- la interrumpió perdiendo la paciencia

-¿Qué pasa Ranma? No me digas que quieres regresar, pensé que nada era más importante que la cura a tu maldición y que no querías estar en ningún otro lugar más que en este- sonreía la mujer, pero al ver la cara de aflicción del chico añadió- Eso sucedió unos días después de tu partida- y después de eso la anciana se retiro

La mente de Ranma trabajaba a full, lo que vio paso hace casi un mes, un mes en el que Akane pudo haberse olvidado de él, un mes en el que otro chico pudo haberla conquista… No, el no podía permitir que eso pasara, tenía que volver y arreglar todo con ella, esta vez sentía que en realidad podía perderla…quizá todavía estaba a tiempo de arreglar la situación, le confesaría sus sentimientos y le pediría que lo perdone, suplicaría si era necesario…Pero si se iba quizá ya nunca podría curarse y él quería ser un hombre completo para ella…

-Solo 4 días más, Akane, espérame solo 4 días más por favor- decía bajito

Al día siguiente Ranma y la anciana repitieron los mismo ejercicios que el día anterior, la mujer le enseño unos cuantos movimientos más para que su energía pudiera fluir mejor y le advirtió que esta vez no podía cometer el mismo error que el día anterior al casi soltar el espejo.

El muchacho tomo posición y pronto una vez más se encontraba dentro del espejo sujetando fuertemente la imagen de su alter ego mujer ahora con el cabello oscuro, viendo todas esas escenas, lo primero que hizo al estar allí fue buscar los espejos en donde aparecía su prometida, necesitaba saber que había pasado con ella todo ese tiempo pero por más que busco solo veía sucesos de su niñez o conversaciones de sus padres con el Sr. Tendo para el próximo intento de boda, y hasta vio como Shampoo, secretamente, observaba a Mousse mientras dormía.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido, diviso unos largos cabellos azules en uno de los tantos espejos, con prisa se aproximo al objeto y lo que vio le quito el aliento.

Su prometida estaba caminando por unos pasillos, él supuso que estaba en la universidad y al parecer buscando algo, vestía unos jeans ajustados, una blusa rosada de tirantes que se ajustaba a su cintura y después caía suelta hasta sus caderas, unos botines con tacón alto y un lazo a juego con su blusa sujetando sus largos cabellos a modo de vincha. Sostenía un bolso del mismo tono que sus zapatos en un brazo y con el otro sujetaba fuertemente unos papeles. Lucía hermosa, ella nunca se había vestido de ese modo durante todo el tiempo que él había vivido con los Tendo, su atuendo resaltaba notablemente su bien formada figura y dejaba a la vista su blanca piel de porcelana y aunque aun no sabía como hizo que el cabello le creciera tan rápido tenía que admitir que le quedaba realmente bien aunque él seguía prefiriendo que lo llevara corto.

Akane encontró rápidamente el aula que al parecer estaba buscando e ingreso a escuchar la clase, Ranma solo la miraba embobado, no perdía detalle de lo que ella hacía desde tomar los apuntes en su cuaderno hasta el movimiento de su pequeña mano al retirarse alguno que otro mechón que le caía. Cuando el profesor se retiro, los alumnos recogieron sus materiales para dirigirse a su próxima clase, algunos se le quedaban viendo a Akane y empezaban a murmurar algo, la chica se dio cuenta de que era observada y se sintió cohibida así que lo más rápido que pudo salió del aula con sus papeles y libros a la mano. Pero al estar saliendo apresurada choco con una persona en el pasillo, ambos cayeron y los apuntes de la chica salieron volando.

-Lo siento- dijo el muchacho con quien había chocado.

-Fue mi culpa- respondió ella recogiendo sus cosas sin mirarlo- no me fijaba por donde iba, a veces puedo ser muy torpe

\- Me rehusó a creer eso de una chica tan linda e insisto en tener toda la culpa de este accidente- replico el joven

Ante esto Akane por primera vez lo miro. No podía negar que el muchacho era guapo, tenía los ojos color verde y el cabello castaño claro, su cuerpo estaba bien formado y era casi de la misma estatura de Ranma. Él le sonrió y le ofreció la mano para ayudar a levantarse, ella acepto.

-Mi nombre es Ryu Hokeda, soy estudiante de tercer año- se presento haciendo una reverencia

-Akane Tendo, este es mi primer día- respondió ella devolviéndole el saludo

-¡Vaya! Muy poco alumnos vienen a las clases introductorias, te felicito- exclamo el muchacho- Aunque es duro ser nuevo, especialmente porque no conoces nada ¿Qué te parece si a modo de disculpas por lo sucedido te enseño todas las instalaciones del campus?- Akane iba a rechazar la oferta pero pareció dudarlo cosa que Ryu aprovecho en agregar- Y no acepto un no como respuesta

-Gracias- respondió Akane quien le regalo una linda sonrisa, ese muchacho estaba siendo muy amable con ella- pero en serio no es necesario.

-Insisto- contesto el joven tomando los libros de la chica y empezando a caminar con ella- y permíteme decirte que tienes una hermosa sonrisa.

Era oficial Ranma estaba completamente celoso ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto para decirle esas cosas a su prometida? Lo primero que haría al regresar sería partirle la cara por el atrevimiento.

"Muchacho, no aprietes tan fuerte el espejo o lo romperás" escucho la voz de Kaede.

Él no se había dado cuenta pero sujetaba fuertemente el espejo que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos de todo el coraje que tenía, obedeció y soltó un poco su agarre.

Tuvo que contenerse al ver como el tal Ryu enseñaba a su prometida cada uno de los salones, la biblioteca, el aula de computo, los laboratorios, las canchas deportivas y finalmente el gimnasio.

-Es enorme- exclamo Akane- me temo que aun con tu recorrido me volveré a perder

-Si eso pasa estaría más que encantado en mostrarte el camino- le respondió guiñándole un ojo, cosa que hizo que Kaede le vuelva a recordar a cierto artista marcial lo frágil que un espejo puede llegar a ser.

-No quisiera abusar de tu amabilidad- dijo ella sin percatarse del gesto- pero dime ¿tienen diferentes clubes aquí?

-Por supuesto que sí- respondía entusiasmado Ryu- tenemos el club de decoración de interiores, el de costura, jardinería, el taller de bordado, el club de cocina…

-Las labores domesticas no son lo mío- admitía algo avergonzada Akane- prefiero los deportes

-Bueno pues en ese caso esta el club de ajedrez, el de vóley, futbol, esgrima, el de atletismo, basket… y déjame presentarte al capitán del club de artes marciales- decía orgulloso el muchacho

-¿Artes marciales?- preguntaba la muchacha con un brillo en sus ojos

-¿No me digas que te gustaría aprender, Akane?- decía amable Ryu- en ese caso me encantaría enseñarte ¿Qué te parece si te das una vuelta mañana a las 4? Para esa hora ya habrá terminado el entrenamiento y podré enseñarte sin interrupciones.

Akane le dio una sonrisa condescendiente, no se atrevió a corregirle, pero acepto. Después de todo ella también necesitaba entrenar

-Pobre ingenuo- pensó Ranma riéndose para sus adentros- No sabe en la que se mete, Akane le dará una paliza

-Ahora preciosa dama, ¿me dejaría acompañarla a su casa?- tentó Ryu ofreciéndole su mano en forma caballerosa.

Ranma arrugo el cejo, y se enfureció mucho más cuando la imagen empezó a difuminarse y no pudo escuchar la respuesta de Akane.

Al abrir los ojos se vio de nuevo con la anciana Kaede en las cataratas sujetando el espejo, en esta ocasión la imagen de Ranko seguía con el cabello azabache pero además su estatura había incrementado hasta igualar la de él. Con eso dieron por terminado el entrenamiento y regresaron al campamento junto a las cuevas.

Esa noche Ranma no pudo dormir en absoluto, esta vez sabía que aquella escena fue en los primeros días de clases y estaba furioso por no haber estado allí con ella, la necesidad de regresar se hacía cada vez más fuerte. No le agradaba ese sujeto, no le agradaba en absoluto ¿Qué habrá pasado en esas semanas?

-Tan solo 3 días más… solo 3 días

Para el dia que siguió Ranma se encontraba escuchando muy concentrado la conversación entre Akane y su amiga de infancia, Ukyo. Al menos se alegraba no ver al desagradable tipo del día anterior cerca de su prometida, pero lo que oía tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué hiciste, Akane?- decía asombrada la cocinera

-Lo evite, retrocedí tan rápido que casi caigo de espaldas- respondía Akane

Por lo que Ranma pudo escuchar, al parecer Akane dejo boquiabierto a su nuevo amigo con sus habilidades en combate, a partir de ese día ellos pasaban toda la tarde juntos entrenando. Pero ahora mismo Akane le contaba Ukyo que después de una semana Ryu se había acercado a ella con intenciones de robarle un beso, a lo que ella le explico su situación para que no haya malos entendidos, contándole sobre su compromiso.

-Definitivamente, lo matare- maldecía Ranma

-¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntaba interasada Ukyo

-Me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón y que los matrimonios arreglados ya eran cosa del siglo pasado, que él no cree que nadie deba a estar obligado a casarse sin amor- relataba algo avergonzada Akane- y…y…

-¿y...?-le insistió su amiga

-Y me dijo que yo le gustaba- admitió tímidamente- que era bonita e inteligente, que mi prometido es un verdadero idiota por dejarme sola que él no haría eso y…- la miró con los ojos brillosos- Ukyo me dijo "esperare por ti, princesa"… Nunca nadie me ha dicho princesa, ni siquiera mi papá.

-Akane, no quiero sonar aguafiestas pero apenas conoces al chico poco más de una semana, todo esto no me da buena espina – le aconsejo Ukyo reacia

-No te preocupes, Ryu es solo un amigo, pero de vez en cuando es bonito que te digan cosas lindas- contesto sonriendo- Por cierto Ukyo, yo quería pedirte un favor…

-Lo que sea Akane…- contesto casi automáticamente ella

-Verás… mañana regresa Ranma…y pues a mí me gustaría…sabes que no soy buena cocinera… así que yo me preguntaba si tu…quizás… me podrías ayudar a prepararle algo- dijo un poco sonrojada

-Claro que puedes contar conmigo- respondió sonriente- lo extrañas ¿no es así?

-…-Akane soltó un gran suspiro- más de lo que me gusta admitir…-confeso finalmente- pero si le dices a alguien me las pagaras- amenazo a la chica

Del otro lado del espejo Ranma no podía estar más feliz, Akane lo extrañaba y le estaba preparando un pastel de chocolate con ayuda de Ukyo, y aunque no se veía muy prometedor, lo estaba preparando para él, pensando en él…no para Ryu o algún otro chico sino él. Se decidió a comerlo cuando llegará así eso lo mandará al hospital. Y como si eso fuera poco Ukyo le había obsequiado dos entradas para el cine para que pudieran ir juntos, definitivamente esa era el día más feliz de su vida. Estaba convencido que al llegar curado de su maldición las cosas serían diferentes para ellos.

-Akane ¿puedes venir por favor?- el llamado de Kasumi lo hizo poner su atención en otro espejo que estaba a su derecha

En él observo como la hermana mayor de su prometida le entregaba una caja y le pedía deshacerse de ella ya que empezaba a tener mal olor. Akane obedeció pero antes de tirarla abrió la caja y Ranma pudo ver que se trataba del pastel que había hecho con tanto esmero en la escena anterior.

-Ranma, idiota- hablaba para si misma la peli azul mientras de sus hermosos ojos castaños caían gruesas lagrimas- dijiste que regresarías en dos semanas y ya han pasado 3 días de eso…- cerro la caja con el deforme pastel adentro y lo aventó con fuerza al basurero- TE ODIO!- grito para después caer sobre sus rodillas y ponerse a llorar amargamente.

Cuando Akane se pudo calmar, saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta dos arrugados boletos para el cine y los miro con tristeza.

-Vencen hoy- dijo cabizbaja- lo mejor será que las tire.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la dulce voz de Kasumi la interrumpió.

-Akane, tienes una llamada, es tu amigo Ryu de la universidad- dijo con su típica sonrisa

La chica se apresuro a limpiarse las lágrimas y cogió el teléfono

-Alo?...Hola Ryu… si, estoy bien debe ser el clima- dijo aclarándose la garganta y así no note que había estado llorando- …Sé que no he ido a entrenar estos días…no, no paso nada solo que esperaba la llegada de un familiar por estas fechas pero creo que no al final no podrá venir… Si mañana estaré por allí, gracias por preocuparte…ok tu también cuídate…- después miro los boletos que tenía en su mano y con todo el valor del mundo añadió- Espera Ryu… ¿te gustaría ver una película?

Ranma sentía que su corazón se desgarraba en dos al ver esa escena, y sintió un gran miedo apoderarse de él.

-Definitivamente la estoy perdiendo- dijo para él- si no es que ya la perdí- agrego al recordar que de esos acontecimientos ya pasaron más de una semana.

Salió del espejo para encarar a la anciana no podía resistir dos días más, tenía que regresar en ese mismo instante.

-Te tengo buenas noticias, muchacho- dijo la mujer alegremente

-No me importa, voy a regresar- dijo cortante

-Pues créeme que te interesa saber lo que tengo que decirte

-Sea lo que sea ya le dije que no me interesa, me marcho en este mismo instante-respondió poniéndose en marcha

-Es una pena- añadió la mujer con falsa tristeza- y yo que quería decirte que con los avances que has tenido estos días para mañana ya estarás libre de tu maldición

Ranma se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso.

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto receloso

-Muy en serio- afirmo Kaede- para mañana a esta hora estarás completamente curado y podrás regresar a casa.

Ranma pareció meditarlo un momento, estaba tan cerca de obtener lo que siempre quiso ¿pero y Akane? Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella, tenía que decirle lo que sentía y luchar por ella, no podía renunciar a algo tan valioso para él.

-Solo un día más ¿Qué tanto puede pasar?-pensaba- pero y si ella…ya perdí mucho tiempo, debo regresar… pero si lo hago me habré quedado en vano… ¿Qué haré?

-No has pensado que quizá ella este mejor sin ti- dijo la anciana sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Por lo que pude ver tu solo la lastimas ¿Serías capaz de interrumpir su felicidad solo para conseguir la tuya?

-CALLESE!- grito Ranma notablemente alterado- Usted no sabe de lo que esta hablando, usted no nos conoce. AKANE ES MI PROMETIDA Y SE CASARÁ CONMIGO…

-Muchas cosas han cambiado en este poco tiempo que te ausentaste- respondió la mujer sin inmutarse- tu mismo lo has visto ¿Qué harás si cuando regresas ella quiere a otro? ¿Perderás a la chica y tu cura al mismo tiempo?...Te lo dije, no puedes tenerlo todo

Ranma no pudo más y desquito su irá contra el tronco de un árbol haciéndolo añicos en ese instante.

-Me quedaré un día más- dijo por fin- pero será todo mañana mismo regresare a casa con cura o sin ella- y se fue molesto dejando a la anciana con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ranma se había apresurado a empacar todas sus cosas desde muy temprano estaba decidido ese día partiría de rumbo al dojo; sin embargo no podía evitar pensar en lo que había visto y lo que la anciana le había dicho el día anterior.

-Quizá tiene razón yo solo la lastimo, si ella es feliz con ese tal Ryu lo aceptare…pero tengo que intentarlo, espero no haber perdido mi oportunidad…

Y con esos pensamientos al atardecer se volvió a sumergir al espejo por ultima vez. Cuando entro lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al espejo que mostraba a su prometida entrenando con Ryu en el gimnasio de la universidad, vio como ella lo derribo sin problemas en varias ocasiones y eso lo alegro un poco pero no mucho… Seguía pensando en lo que debía hacer al regresar cuando del espejo de su espalda se empezó a escuchar una conversación entre dos muchachos, uno de ellos menciono el nombre de Akane y eso logro capturar la atención de Ranma.

-Su nombre es Akane Tendo, tiene dos hermanas mayores, su padre tiene un dojo en Nerima y por lo que pude averiguar tiene un prometido con el que se lleva fatal, se que también esta inscrito en esta universidad pero no conseguí su nombre- decía el misterioso muchacho a Ryu quienes observaban caminar a la menor de las Tendo a su primera clase.

-Aún no se como haces para tener tanta información sobre las chicas nuevas, pero lo agradezco- contestaba Ryu

-Ya te dije que estar en la oficina de matricula tiene sus ventajas- respondía tranquilamente el joven- Además las lindas amigas de Akane les gusta mucho hablar…Su prometido esta viaje así que estas de suerte compadre, ¿piensas seguir con la tradición?

-Claro que si, ¿no has visto a esa chica?- dijo señalando a Akane- esta para comérsela, sería una pena dejar pasar tan buen cuerpo…

-Si tu novia te descubre, esta vez no te lo perdonará…-le advirtió su amigo

-Neh… no te preocupes por Ayame, de ella me encargo yo- decía confiado Ryu- Así que esa lindura tiene problemas con su prometido y además el idiota ese esta de viaje, pan comido … Dame un mes y será mía.

-¿Un mes? ¿Estas seguro Ryu?

-Por supuesto… Unas cuantas palabras lindas, le endulzare el oído, pretenderé que me preocupo por ella y la muy tonta me creerá y se entregará- decía maliciosamente- Nadie puede contra Ryu Hokeda

Ranma estaba furioso, ese miserable planeaba aprovecharse de Akane desde el principio, vio otras cuantas escenas donde alardeaba con sus amigos de las cosas que le haría y no lo soporto más cuando regresará ese desgraciado deseará no haber nacido.

Unas risas calmaron sus instintos asesinos, era Akane que se reía con el gusano de Ryu.

-Esta bien, esta bien…admito que has mejorado- le decía la chica que había sido derrumbada por Ryu y ahora el se encontraba encima de ella sin dejarle escape.

Ranma arrugo el cejo y emitió un pequeño gruñido cuando el muchacho pasó su mano por el suave cuello de su prometida, Akane quiso empujarlo pero por la posición en la que estaban tenía clara desventaja.

-Eres preciosa, princesa- le susurro de manera seductora

-Ryu por favor quítate de encima- le dijo la chica seria y haciendo mayor fuerza para librarse de él

El muchacho obedeció de mala gana, sabía que no podía adelantarse o su plan se iría al traste, murmuro una disculpa y le dijo que lo dejarían como empate. Akane sonrio un poco nerviosa y se fue a los vestidores para asearse y cambiarse.

En ese momento apareció el amigo con el que Ryu conversaba la otra vez.

-Veo que esa chica esta poniendo mucha resistencia- dijo en tono de burla- Parece que tu record de Casanova llega a su fin

-CALLATE- le ordeno- Todavía no existe la chica que pueda resistirse a mi. Cierra las puertas del gimnasio por fuera, sea como sea Akane Tendo hoy será mía

Su amigo salió y obedeció lo que le habían dicho, en ese momento aparecía Akane cambiada y lista para irse a casa, le sorprendió un poco encontrar todas las luces del gimnasio apagadas y ver a Ryu en el centro

-Ryu ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto algo temerosa por la obscuridad

-Una falla eléctrica- respondió el sin inmutarse y acercándose amenazadoramente a ella hasta acorralarla contra el muro

-Alejate por favor-le pidió Akane que le resultaba incomoda su cercanía

Ranma se paró de golpe, lo que veía no le gustaba nada, aún no sabía como pero tenía que defender Akane o quizás…un pensamiento asaltó su mente ¿y si esto ya paso?...No, jamás se lo perdonaría por no haber estado cerca

-Anciana- grito furioso- ¿esto cuando paso?

-Ranma debes concentrarte ya falta poco, solo mantén el espejo…

-Maldición- la interrumpió él- Le hice una pregunta

-Lo que ves… esta pasando en este momento- respondió ante la exigencia del muchacho

Ranma giro su rostro envuelto en ira y vio como ese miserable estampaba sus labios contra los de su prometida, vio como ella lo empujo y le dio una sonora cachetada a lo que el sujeto solo se rió y quiso volver acercarse a ella

-Vamos Akane solo dejate llevar- le dijo sonriendo de medi lado

-Alejate Ryu- respondía ella- Ya te dije que estoy comprometida

Él rió amargamente

-Un matrimonio forzado, ninguno de los dos esta de acuerdo…No hay amor

-Yo lo amo- grito la chica antes de que Ryu la inmovilice por las muñecas- Y si no me sueltas ahora, él vendrá y te dará una paliza

-Ja ja, no me hagas reir ¿Dónde esta tu noviecito ahora?- y cogiéndole un mechón de su largo cabello se lo llevo a nariz y añadió- mmmmmm….me encantan las chicas con cabello largo

Ranma no pudo más y tiró el espejo al suelo, en ese momento no le importaba si se curaba o no, solo quería llegar donde estaba su prometida

-SAQUEME DE AQUÍ- grito lo más fuerte que pudo- NECESITO LLEGAR

-Ranma si recoges el espejo en este momento quizá puedas…

-NO ME IMPORTA EL MALDITO ESPEJO, NO ME IMPORTA LA MALDITA CURA… NO VE QUE ELLA ME NECESITA

-No puedes tenerlo todo, muchacho…

-NO ME IMPORTA! SOLO LA QUIERO A ELLA, ME ESCUCHO Y SI NO ME SACA DE AQUÍ YO….

-Pon las manos sobre la escena en la que deseas estar- Ranma se confundió un poco al escuchar eso, pero corrió a aquel espejo donde mostraba como su prometida forcejeaba con Ryu pero él era más fuerte- Ahora tienes que desear con toda el alma aparecer en aquel lugar…pero Ranma tengo que advertirte que si lo haces nunca más podrás volver al interior del espejo, y nunca podrás curarte, al menos no por esta técnica ¿lo entiendes?

-Lo entiendo- dijo cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose lo más que podía- pero ella es más importante

De pronto el sintió como sus manos empezaron a hundirse a través del espejo, después todo su cuerpo lo siguió. Abrió los ojos y le tomó unos momentos asimilar donde estaba y que de algún modo se había materializado en el gimnasio, hasta que un grito lo despertó nuevamente.

-MALDITA!- decía Ryu que tomaba a Akane fuertemente del brazo ya que ella lo había pateado para intentar librarse y en ese momento seguía intentado golpearlo nuevamente.

Akane luchaba con todas sus fuerzas pero al parecer Ryu era más fuerte, durante sus entrenamiento logró vencerlo fácilmente pero por alguna razón ahora no podía ni tocarlo, estaba a punto de gritar otra vez por la fuerza con la que le sujetaba el antebrazo cuando escucho una amenzante voz venir de detrás de su atacante

-TE DIJO QUE TE ALEJES DE ELLA

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver de donde aquella voz y pudieron distinguir al artista marcial, con sus típicas ropas chinas y con una mirada que lanzaba fuego.

-Ranma…- dijo Akane entre aliviada y nerviosa

-¿Quién es este tipo?- preguntaba confundido Ryu- ¿Cómo demonios lograste entrar?

-Te lo diré por ultima vez- dijo Ranma acercándose- SUELTA A MI PROMETIDA

Ryu obedeció por la autoridad con que hablaba el recién llegado y ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea. Akane desde el suelo podía ver como su prometido estaba furioso y cada golpe que daba destilaba odio, algo bastante inusual en él ¿Será que habrá visto todo lo sucedido?¿y como es que habrá llegado hasta allí?

Decidió no darle importancia y buscar una salida, al llegar a la puerta la encontró cerrada, así que de una patada la derrumbo. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a uno de los amigos de Ryu del otro lado, sin decirle nada le señalo con el dedo el lugar donde Ranma le estaba dando su merecido a Ryu, asestando cada golpe con una palabra

-NO…QUIERO…VOLVER…A…VERTE…CERCA…DE ELLA…¿ME OISTE?- decía sin dejar de golpear a un inconsciente y mal herido Ryu

-Ranma, ya es suficiente- dijo Akane llamando la atención del muchacho- Se acabo, él ya no puede defenderse- La verdad se alegraba de la paliza que le estaba dando, pero no le gustaba ver así a su prometido, él nunca había usado las artes marciales para herir a las personas.

Ranma se detuvo en seco, Akane tenía razón, y él no era de las personas que golpeaba a los indefensos, aunque en este caso él se lo merecía. El amigo del maltrecho muchacho aprovecho la ocasión para llevárselo lejos de allí dejando a los dos prometidos solos.

-Akane…- dijo Ranma intentando acercarse a ella

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos, se sentía intimidada por su presencia y terriblemente mal consigo misma. Ella había sido la causante de todo esto, ella quería olvidarlo, por eso se acerco Ryu, por eso pasaba tanto tiempo con él…ella sabía que Ryu quería más que una amistad y ella en vez de alejarse permitió que el muchacho se acercará más a ella; incluso la había besado…No podía ver a Ranma a la cara lo había traicionado y no se quería ni imaginar que hubiera podido pasar si él no llegaba a tiempo.

Con esos pensamientos gruesas lágrima empezaron a abandonar sus ojos y rodar por sus mejillas e incapaz de sostenerle la mirada se inclino para pedirle perdón.

-Perdóname por favor…- hablaba con dificultad sin parar de llorar- Yo…yo… he deshonrado a nuestras familias… él me beso… Lo siento tanto…No era mi intención…he traicionado nuestro compromiso…te he traicionado a ti…lo siento…- seguía repitiendo una y otra vez sin dejar de llorar

A Ranma se le apretujo el corazón, se supone que tendría que ser él quien le pidiera disculpas por ser un tonto, por no haberle confesado lo que sentía, por casi haberla lanzado a los brazos de otros con sus acciones…Se suponía que él era quien tendría que estar de rodilla suplicando que lo perdonará…no ella. Pero Akane era siempre tan buena y tierna que se estaba echando la culpa de todo, incluso del beso que le robo ese bastardo contra su voluntad…

-…y si quieres romper el compromiso, no me opondré…siento lo que paso…yo no quería que esto pasará…perdóname…-decía una y otra vez

Ranma no pudo y la abrazo, la sostuvo entre sus brazos y sintió como estos se humedecían por las lágrimas de la chica.

-Shhhh…Akane tranquila…nada de esto es tu culpa...No has deshonrado a nadie ¿me escuchas?...- decía mientras le acariciaba sus largos cabellos azules, la separo un poco de sí para poder limpiarle las lagrimas que resbalaban de sus mejillas- y no quiero escuchar hablar sobre romper el compromiso ¿entendiste?- agrego mostrándole una sonrisa

Akane solo lo miraba sin enteder nada ¿acaso Ranma no comprendía su traición? Estaba a punto de replicar cuando u prometido torpemente deposito un beso en su frente, al verlo notó que estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-Ranma…- dijo atónita

Él esta avergonzadísimo y más colorado que su propia camisa, la había extrañado durante todo este tiempo, y al ver en el espejo todo lo que su indecisión causó había decidido decirle todo lo que su corazón guardaba, pero ahora que la tenía en frente simplemente las palabras se negaban a salir, seguía siendo un maldito cobarde.

-Vamos a casa…-le dijo triste Akane al ver la poca reacción de su prometido

Ranma sin pensarlo dos veces la cogió en brazos, Akane no se opuso ella no se refería a eso cuando le dijo que regresaran a casa pero pensaba que no estaba en posición de contradecirlo, y se fueron de aquel lugar saltando de techo en techo, no habían recorrido ni la mitad del camino cuando empezaron a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

Akane levanto la mirada pensando encontrarse con la pequeña pelirroja pero se llevo una grata sorpresa.

-Ranma- dijo regalándole una sonrisa- eres…eres tú

El muchacho la miro confundido, aunque había que admitir que esa sonrisa lo derretía

-Claro que soy yo, boba- respondió divertido- ¿quién pensabas que era?

Akane arrugo el ceño ya estaba de nuevo con sus insultos

-No, tarado, me refiero a que eres tu…no te has transformado-aclaro la chica haciendo que el muchacho se detuviera en seco, ella bajo de sus brazos y se le quedo mirando sonriente, mientras él se tocaba como loco todo cuerpo para corroborar que era cierto

-Te curaste- volvió a decir Akane- felicidades- no podía aguantar la alegría que sentía por su prometido

Ranma estaba que no cabía de felicidad, tanto que no pensó cuando tomo a Akane por la cintura y empezó a darle vueltas levantándola del piso, sin importarle a ninguno de los dos estar ahora completamente mojados.

-Estoy curado, estoy curado…-repetía sin cesar mientras Akane reía girando en sus brazos- estoy curado…amor, estoy curado…

Silencio

Y más silencio, toda la felicidad y los gritos de alegría se habían transformados en un sepulcral silencio. Akane se quedo de piedra y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ¿Había escuchado bien?¿Ranma le había dicho "amor"?

Él bajo a la chica y los colores se le volvieron a subir al rostro, lo había dicho sin pensar pero ahora que ya había dado el primer paso no podía echarse para atrás, después de todo para eso había regresado…para aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas con su prometida. Era el momento indicado, estaban solos sin interrupciones y lejos de los molestos entrometidos de casa, era ahora o nunca. Claro que pensarlo y hacerlo eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes.

-Akane…yo…nosotros- tomó aire para darse valor- …Akane yo…

En ese momento un enorme destello ilumino la calle donde se encontraban, Ranma puso su brazo alrededor de Akane como protección, y un enorme espejo redondo se materializo frente a ellos

-Solo vengo a despedirme, muchacho- dijo la anciana Kaede quien se encontraba dentro del espejo

-Anciana, pero ¿Cómo es posible? Yo no complete el entrenamiento…- empezó a decir Ranma. Akane simplemente miraba a la pequeña mujer reflejada frente a ella sin entender nada

-En esta vida no siempre se puede tener todo lo que deseas, Ranma, pero al parecer tu, muchacho insolente, tienes mucha suerte…- respondió la mujer y dicho esto le enseño el espejo con el que Ranma entrenó todo este tiempo, en él se podía observar con claridad la imagen del artista marcial sin ningún rasgo ya, de la pelirroja- al parecer cuando soltaste el espejo para venir por esta linda jovencita ya habías completado con las justas la técnica para librarte de tu maldición.

Ranma estaba sorprendido, él ya se había resignado a vivir con la pelirroja el resto de su vida si eso significaba tener a Akane consigo. Además cuando prácticamente tiro el espejo al suelo lo último que hiso fue ver su reflejo en este

-Gracias Kaede-sama- fue lo único que pudo decir e hizo una reverencia- Gracias por todo

La anciana simplemente sonrió y miró fijamente a Akane

-Niña, en verdad eres muy linda y veo que tu corazón es puro- le dijo para después dirigirse a su alumno- Ranma si has aprendido algo en estos últimos días espero que no la vuelvas a hacer llorar

-Créame que aprendí mi lección, abuela- dijo sonriendo y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Akane- la cuidaré, se lo prometo

-Espero verte otra vez, chico, y no abuses de tu suerte para la próxima- fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer

Akane quien se había mantenido en silencio decidió hablar

-Ranma, no entiendo nada ¿Quién era esa mujer?

-Ven, vamos Akane te lo contaré todo- dijo llevándola hasta un parque cercano y refugiándose de la lluvia bajo un árbol donde empezó su historia- Verás, cuando salí de Nerima…

Akane estaba sonrojada y sin habla después de escuchar el relato de Ranma, quien decidió no omitir ningún detalle de todo lo que había visto y al no ver reacción por parte de la chica y con el reciente consejo de la anciana de no abusar de su suerte decidió hacer algo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Él era consciente que esta vez tuvo mucha suerte de poder tenerla, pero si no aclaraba sus sentimientos, quizá la próxima vez que Akane se interese por un muchacho podría llegar a perderla.

-Akane lo siento, yo soy él que debería suplicar que me perdones- dijo sin vacilaciones- yo…yo he sido un tonto todo este tiempo, desde lo de Jusenkyo mi mayor temor ha sido perderte y lo único que he hecho todo este tiempo ha sido alejarte…- termino escondiendo su rostro bajo su flequillo

-Ranma…yo… yo también te pido disculpas, por lo que paso con Ryu… yo no…

-No, Akane…. Tu perdóname por dejarte sola, por no regresar cuando dije que lo haría, por hacer que botaras el pastel, por lo de la boda, por todos los insultos…yo…- no pudo terminar porque ella lo abrazaba fuertemente del cuello

-Esta bien- le susurro al oído- supongo que ambos cometemos errores- se separó para sonreírle

-Debo admitir que no extraño tus vestidos, esos jeans te quedan realmente bien- intento bromear él, tenerla tan cerca lo hacía ponerse nervioso y decir incoherencias- aunque voy a extrañar tu cabello corto, me gustaba mucho-admitió pasando sus dedos por los finos cabellos azules

Akane rió con ganas y se llevo las manos detrás de su melena como buscando algo y para asombro de Ranma retiró uno a uno cada hebra larga de mechón que tenía.

-Son extensiones- le dijo divertida- A poco pensabas que el cabello crecía tanto en unas pocas semanas

Pronto ambos empezaron a reír, y a hablar de cualquier cosa hasta que la noche los alcanzo y supieron que era momento de regresar, la familia estaría preocupada. Akane avanzo unos cuantos pasos en dirección al dojo pero Ranma la detuvo.

-Akane sobre lo que escuchaste en Jusenkyo…- dijo sosteniéndole la mejilla con una mano- no te lo imaginaste- admitió al fin- y yo también te extrañe más de lo que me gustaría admitir…pero si le dices a alguien me las pagarás- agrego imitándola

Akane le regalo su más linda sonrisa, y Ranma no lo resistió más, lenta y torpemente se acerco hasta que al fin ambos se fundieron en un esperado beso, uno inexperto y nervioso pero con mucho amor.

-Yo también te amo, Ranma- le dijo Akane al separarse

Él solo la acerco de nuevo a sus labios, para volver a besarla… como había esperado por ese momento

-Te…(beso)…amo…(beso)…Te amo (beso)…Te amo Te amo Te amo (beso beso beso)

Caminaron por las calles agarrados de la mano, ya no había necesidad de decir nada más, estaban en un silencio cómodo. Ranma le sugirió irse de viaje de entrenamiento el siguiente fin de semana, ya que él había escuchado los planes de sus padres para esos días, ella acepto gustosa; también le pidió ayuda para ayudar al Dr Tofu con Kasumi y para retirar todas las cámaras que Nabiki había escondido en la casa, rogaba que su memoria no le fallara y pudiera recordar todos los lugares… Y así pronto llegaron al terreno baldío cerca del dojo

-Ya sé- le dijo Akane- para que no te sientas mal por lo del pastel, te prepararé la cena cuando lleguemos- ofreció amablemente la chica

-Este…yo… en serio no es necesario- decía nervioso Ranma mientras una gota de sudor se resbalaba por su nuca

-¿Por qué no? Insisto- contesto determinada

Ranma se puso serio de pronto y tomo a la chica por los hombros mirándola directamente a los ojos

-Akane tu me amas ¿cierto?- pregunto a lo que ella asintió- ¿Entonces por qué quieres envenenarme?

-RANMA!- fue el grito en respuesta mientras él comenzaba a correr siendo perseguido por su linda prometida

-Lo siento Akane, te amo pero aun no quiero morir- le gritaba desde adelante mientras Akane ya había sacado su mazo y corría a toda velocidad para alcanzar a su prometido, por alguna razón esta vez fue distinta todas las otras….ambos lo hacían con una gran sonrisa en el rostro….

Creo que está de más decir que las cosas entre ellos mejoraron notablemente a partir de ese día y aunque aun tenían que enfrentar a las queridas prometidas y a los pretendientes y sin contar a sus amorosos padres que insistían en casarlos.

Su relación siempre sería complicada, pero ambos se amaban y eso era lo importante y aunque a veces anhelaban un poco de paz para los dos ¿No siempre puedes tenerlo todo, no?

 ****************************************FIN****************************************************

Muchas gracias por entrar a leer y una vez más a los que me apoyaron semana a semana con mi anterior historia mi eterno agradecimiento.

Para todos ustedes va dedicada esta nueva entrega, en especial a **fak1612,** un nuevo amigo que le gusto mucho aquel fic y a los que aún no lo han leído, los invito que lo hagan, no se arrepentirán se los aseguro.

Por ultimo, solo me queda mandarles un enorme saludo a todos y cada uno de ustedes y si les gusto la historia regálenme un comentario que estaré encantada de leerlo y responderlo.

Hasta la próxima.

Su amiga,

JustNita


End file.
